The present invention relates to a software vending system.
Nowadays, a variety of software programs for video games, and visual or audiovisual software programs for business and educational purposes are marketed and sold in a large scale, keeping pace with the wide spread use or popularization of microcomputers or personal computers. Such software programs are available on the market in the form of tape cassettes or floppy disks in which original or source programs are duplicated or copied by software manufacturers or suppliers. These tape cassettes and floppy disks having various duplicate programs are distributed by the manufacturers, suppliers or their distributors to local dealers who place orders for specific programs they want to sell.
However, the software manufacturers, suppliers or distributors encounter difficulty in having a predictable prospect of demands of the individual software packages. Accordingly, they suffer a trouble in maintaining optimum stock of the individual packages to attend varying orders of the local dealers. Similarly, the local dealers have difficulty in keeping optimum stock of the software packages to meet the demands of the purchasers.